1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory utilizing a light emitter. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory capable of fixing a transparent body detachably utilizing a light emitter.
2. Related Background of the Invention
As accessories, rings, earrings, pendants, and the like that utilize gems, imitation doublets, and the like (to be referred to as xe2x80x9caccessory bodiesxe2x80x9d hereinafter) are known. These accessories exhibit unique colors and brilliance when light is transmitted, refracted, or reflected in the accessory bodies, thereby giving aesthetic stimulation to those who see them.
However, these accessories cannot provide their unique colors and brilliance unless light is incident onto the accessory bodies from the outside.
The color of a conventional accessory is uniformly determined according to the gem to be used and its arrangement, and the number of kinds of colors depends on combinations of gems used. For this reason, there is no originality in visual stimulation, and the degree of freedom of design is low.
Furthermore, when a gem is used as an accessory body, it is difficult to work, resulting in an expensive accessory.
In addition, since a gem is usually fixed to an accessory in a non-detachable manner, it is impossible to enjoy one accessory with many kind of gems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an accessory body that utilizes a light emitter and is capable of detachably attaching a transparent body such as a gem. By detachably attaching the transparent body, it is easily possible to change a plurality of transparent bodies on one accessory. Also, it is possible to use the accessory in a wide variety of situations according to time, place and occasion. Further, by providing a family crest, engraved mark, trademark, illustration and the like on the accessory, not only embellishment effect but also discrimination effect can be obtained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory which can provide a color and brilliance unique to its accessory body even if no light is incident onto the accessory body from the outside.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an accessory which has originality in aesthetic stimulation and a high degree of freedom in design.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an accessory which can be easily worked and is relatively inexpensive.
In order to achieve these objects, according to the present invention, there is provided an accessory utilizing a light emitter, comprising:
a transparent body;
a transparent body fixing member for receiving said transparent body;
holding member for detachably attaching said transparent body on said transparent body fixing member;
said light emitter, arranged near the transparent body, for intermittently emitting light upon reception of an electrical signal;
first pulse generator for generating a first pulse signal at a relatively short pulse interval;
photo detector for detecting light incident on said transparent body and generating a light detection signal;
second pulse generator for generating a second pulse signal at a relatively long pulse interval;
signal processor for receiving the first pulse signal, the second pulse signal, and the light detection signal and supplying the electrical signal to said light emitter at a predetermined timing;
a circuit board for mounting said light emitter, first pulse generator, photo detector, second pulse generator and signal processor thereon;
a board fixing member connected to said transparent body fixing member for fixing said circuit board; and
a battery holding member connected to said board fixing member for holding a battery.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.